


Things I Shouldn't Do on Colonial One

by Singerdiva01



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:24:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1333666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singerdiva01/pseuds/Singerdiva01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m under no circumstances frakking in the president’s shower.” (Written for the 2014 LJ Multi-Ship War)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things I Shouldn't Do on Colonial One

“I’m under no circumstances frakking in the president’s shower,” Billy said resolutely as he eyed Dee warily. She’d shown up unannounced on Colonial One, sweaty from a trip to the gym, and now for Gods knew what reason seemed to think it was a good idea to borrow President Roslin’s private shower for an afternoon quickie. 

“Well, I’m not frakking you without taking a shower and my shift starts soon. Besides, she’s not even here. She’s _meeting_ with the Old Man and you know how long those _meetings_ go,” she said suggestively, drawing a grimace from Billy. Dee didn’t seem to realize that insinuating things about his adopted mother’s sex life was the exact opposite of a turn on. 

“Dee…,” Billy trailed off when his girlfriend pulled out that pout that made her look so sweet and adorable that he would do anything in the world to make her happy. After all, he found himself beginning to rationalize, the president was on Galactica and would be there for a while -- NOT, repeat, NOT frakking the Commander because she obviously never had sex ever -- and it wasn’t like she’d ever minded him using her shower before. 

Dee knew she’d won from the look on his face and flashed him a grin before pulling him by the arm through the curtain to the president’s bedroom and into the head. She made quick work of toeing off her boots, tossing her tanks and uniform pants to the floor, and turning on the shower while Billy slowly undressed and hung his suit pieces on the hook on the door so they didn’t wrinkle. 

By the time he climbed in Dee was already lathering her body suggestively with soap and letting her hair get wet under the stream. She drew her nails down Billy’s chest with one hand and toyed with her nipple with the other. When she turned around to reach for the shampoo, she wriggled her ass suggestively before finally getting tired of waiting, finding Billy’s hand, and placing it firmly on the clenching muscles. 

She turned her head to check on the status of his arousal while lathering her hair and shot him a look when she saw his cock still hanging limp between his legs. He figured she might actually castrate him if he admitted that he had no idea how he was ever going to frak her while she smelled like the president’s flowery shampoo. He tugged on his penis encouragingly and mentally gave his little friend a pep talk. 

He was half hard by the time Dee finished rinsing her hair but things were obviously not progressing quickly enough for her tastes. With an annoyed sigh she dropped to her knees and took his length in her mouth. His body reacted immediately, thank the Gods, and he closed his eyes to enjoy the sensations. When he started panting eagerly Dee dropped his cock and stood, bracing herself against the wall. 

“I want you in me now,” she ordered and he grunted his acquiescence before carefully entering her from behind. She groaned and stroked her clit and it was clear that she’d been ready far longer than he had. 

Her screams echoed off the metal walls when she came apart and he followed with a loud, satisfied grunt. She met his eyes as they recovered and they both burst into giggles, suddenly realizing the absurdity of what they’d just done. 

“See, that wasn’t so bad, was it?” Dee reached over and turned off the water. Billy climbed out of the shower and found a clean towel that he offered her before responding. 

“I guess not…,” he began before a familiar voice came through the hatch. 

“My gods, Billy, are you alright in there?”

Billy paled and he had to grab the towel rack to keep from falling to the ground. He glared at Dee, who looked similarly terrified, before finally finding his voice. 

“Fine, Madame President. Out in a minute,” he squeaked. 

“What the frak are we going to do?” Dee’s voice was a low hiss. 

He closed his eyes, praying for the Cylons to choose this moment to annihilate the remainder of the human race. When it didn’t happen, he shook his head sadly.

“We get dressed and face the music.”

“Frak.” Dee gathered her uniform off the floor.

“Yeah, that was your stupid idea.”

Luckily for both of them the president was on the phone when they stepped guiltily into her office. A look of shock passed across her face before she giggled, apologized to the person on the other end of the line, and continued the conversation while smirking at Billy. She pointed to her wrist and then the door, reminding Billy that he had a meeting with Baltar on Cloud Nine. 

As soon as they were out the door, Dee heaved a sigh of relief and smiled shyly at her boyfriend. 

“That wasn’t so bad. She’s probably glad you’re getting some.”

“She’s never going the let me live this down,” he moaned. The president’s teasing would last far longer than any lecture she could give. 

When he got back he knew he had to face his boss, if only to clear the air. He headed back toward her room to get it over with but stopped in the galley to get a glass of liquid courage. 

He stopped short at the sight of the Commander leaning over a very naked president, a bottle of honey in his hand, his lips busy sucking the same sticky substance off her sex. 

He knew at the moment her shocked eyes met his that neither of them would ever be mentioning this day ever, ever again.


End file.
